Mockingjay Is Alive
by LilyLovesHG
Summary: What would happened if Peeta escaped the arena and Katniss was captured by the Capitol? What would she say in her interview? Would Katniss and Peeta can be together? Would she confessed love to him? I hope you will like my fanfiction! :)
1. Chapter 1 Capitol

CHAPTER 1 – Capitol

Everything happened very fast. I blew up the arena and then hovercraft appeared in the sky. I saw that it picked up a tribute. Quickly after next hovercraft came and took me on a board. I was sore because the lightning also hit me and I couldn't move. The Peacekeepers handcuffed me and I black out.

Now I'm awake… I see that Johanna lies next to me. I don't know what happened to Peeta! I'm terrified! If he died … Oh, I can't think like that… Maybe he was a tribute picked up by the first hovercraft. I wish that he is still alive and I will see him soon.

Probably Peacekeeper noticed that I'm awake and now he move toward me. He order me to stand up and say:

,,Miss Everdeen , please go with me . President Snow is waiting for you." I glare at him and only nod.

What Snow wants me to do? Maybe he is going to ask me what kind of death I prefer… I hate him for everything what he did to my family, my friends and everyone child who died in the Hunger Games. He is a evil. Sometimes I have a nightmares where Snow kills Peeta, Prim or my mother. Maybe she didn't take care of me and Prim but she will be always my mother and will always feel something to her. OH! PRIM! Where she is? What if Snow killed her ? I..I'm scared.

Then I smelled the odour of roses and blood. I don't' have to guess that in room opposite of me he stands now.

Peacekeeper opens the door and I can see him. I can see his white rose pinned to his suit. I can see his snake eyes.

,,Oh hello Ms. Everdeen . How are you? " he says with his smirk.

,,Hello President Snow. I'm good. Very good. Especially after that lightning hit me and some Peacekeeper handcuffed me." I reply with my sarcastic tone.

,,Calm down Ms. Everdeen . I didn't force you to blew up the arena. Anyways I have some interesting questions to you."

I think of what he need to know. Everything was recorded. He can see the tape of Quell. But now this hit me… Where is Peeta? Snow must know this! I remember when Peeta gave me the pearl… It must be with me! I'm still wearing a clothes from the arena! When President will and our small talk I search for my pearl… Pearl reminds me him… I need him…I need him to live…I love him.

,,I have some questions for you too President. Where is Peeta?!"I almost shouted the second sentence. I must know is he okay.

,,This is the same question I wanted ask you. Now, I see that you didn't know the answer. But I'm also sure that hovercraft who picked him up was from the rebels . I think that rescue mission was planned and you will tell me what rebels are planning. " he says with serious accent.

What I'm going to tell him? He just tell me that he don't trust me. I think when I will lie to him he don't trust me also. I must tell the truth.

,,Peeta and I didn't know about the mission and about rebellion. President, you have to trust me, I'm telling the truth! Where rebels took him?"

,, Ms. Everdeen , you remembered that we promise not to lie for each other and-" I cut him off.

,,I'm not lying! I didn't know!" I shout

,,Please, listen to the end. I'm 99% sure that Peeta is in District 13 now." He calmly reply for my earlier question.

I'm shocked. Only words I can manage is:

,,There is no District 13." I say quietly.

,,Ms. Everdeen , your wrong. They rebuild it underground. By the way I think you should know something. After this Quarter Quell another District was bring to ashes. "

When he respond I feel the ache in my heart. The District who now is also destroyed is Twelve. And it's my fault. Oh, god. What I've done?! Why people dying because of me! I should be dead! Oh no... My family! They… died. One thing I can think at now is – I will kill Snow. I don't know when, but I will kill him.

,,I think that you can leave now . Thank you for our conversation. And tomorrow you will have an interview with Caesar Flickerman. Think about what will you say. " And then Peacekeeper grab me and lead me to the door. I feel that we're not flying anymore and we landed. I see other Peacekeepers. One of them give me some substance and I black out.

When I woke up I see that I'm in the cell. It's very small and cold. I'm in the Capitol jail of course. It's strange that they didn't kill me in the arena. Now, I'm little nervous about what Snow told me. Dystrict 13 is existing? HOW? He knew? But I'm very happy… Peeta is alive! He's safe! Maybe I'm in prison but I'm happy! If rebellion win, he will have nice future. Wife, kids… He always talked to Delly Cartwright. If she's alive they will be happy. OH! Rebels may rescue some people from twelve! Prim, mother… I wish that they are alive. Probably Capitol soon will execute me. But if they execute me in front of cameras…Oh no… Peeta… This can kill him. He loves me, I know this. If I die, he will be behave like my mother after dad's death. Peeta must be strong! For rebellion! Snow know what his weak point is. But now I don't understand… Why I have to have an interview with Caesar, and why now?

And then it hits me. No one wasn't beating me or torturing! They want to make an interview and issue it a few days later! People will think that I'm okay, and they didn't do anything. But when it will be issue I will get beaten, tortured and like a wreck.

I hear a footsteps. Who can it be? Peacekeepers? What will they do to me? But it doesn't make sense. If my suspicion will be correct now they can't punish me.

But they aren't Peacekeepers. They are my prep team. Without a word they start working. Waxing my body, making nails, wash my hair…They dressed me in black dress reaching to my knees with thin straps and silver belt. Hair are in my usual braid with also silver bow. I have a little make up – black eyeliner and lip-gloss.

Peacekeepers leads me to for the backstage and I'm waiting for my performance. Now, I know what I'm going to say. They will torturing me anyways. I will say what I think, about Snow and about rebellion. I wish that Peeta will see it. He would be happy that I'm healthy and he wouldn't worry too much.

I hear Caesar introducing me ,, Tonight my guest will be special! She is here, Katniss Everdeen , The girl on fire!"


	2. Chapter 2 Interview

**Author's Note: Hey! I'm very happy that someone is reading this story! Thank you! Also I have to tell you that I'm from Poland and if there are any mistakes , please tell me - I will correct them! If you like this story you CAN post review. I will be glad. The first review for this story will be also posted in the beginning of chapter! Thank you again for everything!**

CHAPTER 2 – INTERVIEW

When I hear Caesar's voice I start walking toward the stage. I'm not scared. Maybe little stressed. I wish Peeta would be here and help me. He was always good with words. I remember when we were on the Victory Tour and we stopped in District 11. On beginning I didn't want to spoke because of Rue. I was scared for reactions. But in the end of ceremony I ran toward the microphone and spoke. I felt that I was obligated to say something. This was good choice. But after…

I sit down on a red couch , opposite to Caesar. My fingers start shaking. I'm nervous what will happened after the interview. I feel sick about this situation, Snow, Capitol people who start shouting my name and list goes on… Then I realize that even when rebellion would win ,I will _forever_ be the _piece_ in someone's game.

My toughs are interrupted by familiar voice, ,,Welcome again Katniss! How are you?'' presenter asks me politely.

,,Hi Caesar! I'm okay… and you?" I'm trying to sound convincingly and stay calm. How he can ask me question like that! Of course I'm not okay! Peeta is far away from me, I was arrested and certainly after this interview I will be tortured. But I have to wait for good moment to say what I think. If I say it now, they probably end the interview and I don't want this.

,,OH! I'm feeling very good seeing that , you are sitting next to me _alive_ and healthy! I thought , we would never meet again but odds was in your favor again!"

I have to hold back to scowl at him. Odds in my favor? Seriously? I'm trapped in the Capitol! They will torture me and he speaks about how I'm lucky?

Now, I can't refrain ,,I don't think so!" I reply with angry tone. He gives me warning look , what means: one-more-word-like-this-and-you-are-dead. But this only makes my anger grow wider. My heart starts beating harder and harder. I feel like in one moment it can explode in my chest. I think Caesar noticed it and to control the situation ,he says ,, Maybe you are right… this arena was very difficult. Every hour was announcing new danger. What are you feeling now, when you are _safe_?"

Oh Caesar. You are trying to help me in my hopeless situation. I know he is a good guy. For over a dozen of years he is trying to help tributes get sponsors in their interviews . But in my case, it's nothing more he can do. I think this is a moment for my true opinion.

,,You are wrong Caesar. I'm _not_ safe. I'm in much greater danger than the arena. He wants me to tell him everything I know about rebellion. He thinks that I knew about rescue plan. I'm sure that after this interview I will be tortured because this isn't what he wants to hear from me." I reply him. Now I'm waiting for the question from Caesar.

_Please ask me._

_Please._

_Ask._

_Me._

He almost whispers the question, for that so much I was waiting… ,, Who?"

,,President Snow of course." I respond with satisfaction in tone of my voice. I'm proud of myself, because Snow didn't break me. I'm tired of being a piece in Snow's game. If he thinks that his tortures will break me, he is wrong. I have to be strong for Peeta, for Prim, for my mother, for Gale, for rebels and for children ,which in the future won't have to be afraid of being reaped.

Caesar only comments it with ,,Oh" and after one moment he adds with smile ,,This was our wonderful Katniss Everdeen! Thank you for watching!" and screens goes black.

After my interview with Caesar I was immediately taken by the Peacekeepers to my cell. Now I'm lying on the ground in prisoner clothes. My hair and makeup was messed up when they escorted me. I'm thinking of Peeta.

What he will think when he see the interview? He will be angry or worried? I miss him so much. I couldn't let them to separate us! Everything happened so fast! But I'm truly happy of fact that Peeta , Beetee and Finnick are safe. I hope that they down the Capitol. District 12 will be rebuild .

District 12. My _home_.

One place where I can feel _safe_ ,is there.

_Woods._

I miss hunting, lake and my best _friend_ Gale.

My father taught me hunting when I was younger. He made all of my bows.

I also remember the song. The Hanging Tree. When my mum heard me singing this song she was upset at my dad. Later she forbade me singing this song but of course I remembered it.

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where they strung up a man they say murdered three._

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it seem_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

The first stanza is about murderer who killed three people.

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where the dead man called out for his love to flee._

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it seem_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

Then in second stanza we discover that murderer is the man who sing the song.

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where I told you to run so we'd both be free._

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it seem_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

In third stanza , man is talking to the girl who he loves.

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me._

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it seem_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

And in last stanza we see that he wants to die with his love.

I back to the reality when I hear heavy footsteps… Peacekeeper opens my cell. He is tall and look in his eyes terrified me. I think he isn't usual Peacekeeper. Maybe HeadPeacekeeper? But I don't have time to think , because he immediately takes me by the hair and without any explanations lead me to another room. He command me to sit on a chair. I'm little disoriented , because in this room are only two chairs and nothing else. Walls are white. I was thinking that the second chair is for this Peacekeeper, but he leaves the room. Again I hear footsteps . One moment later I feel the smell of blood and roses. I don't have to turn to see who it is. I know _who_ it is.


	3. Chapter 3 Punished

**Author's note: Hello! I 'm very happy! I have 2 first reviews! THANK YOU! I also remind youthat I'm from _Poland_**** an I sometimes make mistakes! Please write me where they are ( if they are :D ). I hope that you will like this chapter! Enjoy :)**

**Reviews:**

**1**-Guest:

It's really good u hope u upadte soon!

If katniss is hijacked I think that when she gets rescued she doesn't try to kill peeta but is more confused and doesn't know what to believe but peeta will be there to help some advice u don't have to use it - **Thank you for your advice, it's really good idea but i can't use it because i have already plans what will happen :( Again thank you for nice review :)**

**2**-Jayci

I love this you should keep going and update!** - Oh thank you! I'm very happy that you like my FF :)) I will try to update as soon as I can :)**

CHAPTER 3 – PUNISHED

I turn around and look at him. Instantly my heart starts beating faster. I see that he isn't in the mood to listen my lies . His snakey eyes land on me. I'm feeling cold and my fingers in right hand start shaking. The tension in the room is very serious. He slowly sit down on the chair , opposite of me.

''Ms. Everdeen, I'm sure that you know ,why I come to talk with you. Will you calmly explain me ,what happened on the stage… or maybe, you want me to use other methods to force you to speak about it?" he asks me with warning tone.

I'm in _very _big trouble. This visit from President Snow only confirms my suspicions. He is angry with me and my behavior. But I don't know why he wants me to explain this. In stage, I made myself _clear_. I can't return to past and change what I said. Snow know this, Rebels know this and also they know that I will be heavily punished. My words weren't lies. I said what I think and I won't change my mind. He can order Peacekeepers to beat me, torture me, but I'm strong and I will_ never_ betray the rebels. Snow can change my appearance but he can't change my feelings. If I die – I wanna still be me. Now, I can understand Peeta's thinking before the first games.

"Yes, I will explain you what happened. I told _the truth_… No more lies, President. Remember?" I hiss at him.

For one, short moment ,look on his face, immediately changes. I can tell that he is annoyed and he is trying not to show this. "Yes, I remember… If you still want to know what I'm going to do I will tell you." Snow replies. The tone of his voice is without any feelings. It's also like his expression. But I'm not scared of knowing the truth.

"Okay, tell me." I answer him with neutral tone. If he wants to play that game, I can play too.

"If in your next interview , you will behave like today, District 13 …will be in danger. Think about your lovely sister Primrose, your mother, Peeta … OH! I forgot- this thing with star-crossed lovers from District 12 was an act and you haven't feelings for this charming boy, Ms. Everde-"

I quickly cut him off " You don't know anything! " I shout with anger in my voice.

How can he speak like that! I _love_ Peeta ! Maybe in beginning star-crossed lovers from District 12 were an act but everything changed. If they didn't react when we pull out the berries, now I will be laying in coffin, few meters underground. I understand this now… I have loved him since first games. I was ready and I'm ready give my life for him. Always. Because I will love him _always_. No matter what circumstances will be , my feelings won't change.

"Calm down Ms. Everdeen. If you want to protect your family , you would say in next interview with Caesar what I want." Snow answers coldly

"And what you want me to say?" I respond with annoyed tone.

What does he thinks? That I will do everything he wants? If this what he thinks, he's wrong. I already decided that I won't be piece in _his_ games. Rebellion is growing and it's very big chance that rebels down the Capitol. The idea of the Hunger Games is cruel. Even when someone will win, he never will be free from games. Now, I know that no one is a victor. There are only _survivors_. "You will call for cease-fire."

His answer hits me with full force. Snow wants me to take away the hope for rebels. He wants me to betray them. _I'm_ their Mockingjay and he see in me danger. Danger for the Capitol. Danger for him. I can't betray the rebels. Not now. But Prim. If I didn't do this, he would hurt Prim. But I want Prim to live in the world without reaping, President Snow and the Hunger Games. She won't be happy that I give up. I have to be strong. For her. If revolution will be successful ,she will have a chance to live safe from this awful things, what Capitol does for us. But if the Capitol win, they will punish her. I have to risk.

My answer is only one word. "No."

He only reacts with laugh for my response. The corners of his puffy lips shaped for huge grin.

"Okay Ms. Everdeen. You asked for it." Snow replies me and leaves the room.

One moment later, Peackeeper enters the room and order me to come with him. My curiosity wins and I ask him, "Where are we going?"

He only responds with: "Sorry, I can't tell you this. Please, be quiet."

I'm little surprised that he is even pleasant. I thought that he would punish me for this question but he calmly respond. Maybe he can still has some feelings. He didn't tie me. He only talks with me. He has a plain outfit for Peacekeepers. Light gray uniform, helmet, weapon , grey gloves and boots. They must be able to fight in every minute. It's quite impressing, how Snow care about it. Maybe he thinks that people and rebels would be afraid of them. But is my suspicion is correct, his idea didn't work. Rebellion has started and no one cares about the equipment of Peacekeepers. People fight for freedom and now, nothing will stop them. It's too late. Everybody knows that if the Capitol would win , punishment will be huge and terrible. This war is about everything. Huge victory or a horrible defeat.

I'm pull out of my thoughs ,when Peackeeper stops and point the door opposite of us. I have a strange premonition , that I won't like what is behind the door.

"You have to enter the room alone. " he says . I can see that something is troubling him. He wants to say it but he can't. One moment later Peackeeper only adds ,,Be obedient."

His words little intrigued me. Now, I'm scared. Everybody knows that I'm very stubborn and I don't like to carry out the orders. My situation is very bad . I know it.

When I started walking to the doors I chant one sentence in my head.

_Be strong. Don't break._

I open the door.

_Be strong. Don't break._

What I see terrifies me. But I have to survive.

_Be strong. Don't break._

Walls are white like in the previous room but the rest is totally different. In the center of this is big, metal chair with brown, leather belts. I guess , the belts are for arms, legs and the waist to immobilize person. Next to this is a computer with large screen. There are also many cables in different colors. Metal table is facing the wall. I can see that on it are many strange tools.

I'm little stunned that I'm alone in this place. What I'm supposed to do? Stand here and staring at everything? What the hell?

"Very nice place." I say with sarcastic tone.

"Yes, it is." I jump when I hear the voce behind me. I turn and freeze at the appearance of this person. Oh, not person. Another Peacekeeper , who looks like a monster. He has a blood on his grey uniform and whip in his hand. I feel sick . His eyes are cold and I have a feeling that his gaze can cut me for through. His hair are very short and grey. He is bigger, stronger and taller than me. I already dislike being with him in one room. ,,I often have very much fun in this room. Especially I enjoy playing with electric chair. They scream so loud. I can't understand why." He says with sarcastic tone and fleer.

I can tell that President Snow took much care of select _adequate_ torturer for me. He knows that I'm hard to break .

But I don't plan to break. They can do everything from me but I won't break. I'm strong. I'll survive. For Prim.

"What do you want from me?" I hiss at him. I have had enough and want to end it as soon as possible.

"Oh oh calm down! I didn't do anything…yet."

" If you want to do something , do it now." My patience is on the verge of collapse.

" You will not give me the orders!" He shouts at me. "Sit on the electric chair. Now!"

When I heard what he said I immediately started to feel dizzy. In the back of my mind I knew that this could happen but now… realized that there is no escape .

"Oh , don't be afraid sweetheart. That torture is too fast. The pain is horrible but ends very quickly. I will take care that the next 60 minutes became the worst in your entire life. Now , sit on this damn chair!" He angrily responds.

I sit on this chair without a word. I can hear in my head , words from the Peacekeeper who brought me to this place – _Be obedient._

Head Peacekeeper ( I guess) immediately begins to tie my limbs with those leather belts. He takes a knife and turn to me. I can imagine how my face must look now. He only smirks at me. But I have an idea. When he start to torture me I will think of good memories . That can help me go through tortures with less pain.

" If you want to end this faster – You have to politely answer my questions. Do you understand?" He asks me. I only nod. I don't want to know how my voice sounds now.

"Okay. Let's get started." He tells me. "When you joined the rebels?"

What should I say? He will only laugh at me when I say truth. The truth is that I never joined them in the way he wanted me to. I was always the Capitol opponent. But I never contacted with rebels! I don't know any of their plans!

"I…never joined them" I mumble .In respond he cuts my arm with knife. Pain is horrible. Guess that sharp of it is special because plain knife can't hurt a person like that. Maybe it's poisoned? I don't know…

"This is the truth! I promise! I don't know their plans!" I tell him.

"Don't lie to me! I won't ask you about this second time! Answer me ! "he shouts .

Now I can see that I can't answer him for any of his questions. I check the option – Be quiet and think of good memories.

First thing what I think is about the Victory Tour – my conversations with Peeta. They were about favorite colors, our habits, problems …and many other things. We were like very good friends. No, we _are_ very good friends - I correct myself. I hope to see him again. I miss him very much.

When I'm deep in my thoughts , this cruel Peacekeeper cuts me many times and ask another questions. I didn't answer him for them.

I think he is tired because he shouts, " Go away! NOW! I don't want to see you anymore!"

I get up from chair and start to walk. I see much blood on my body. I feel dizzy again but now everything is spinning and I fall to the ground.

Then I lose consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4 Not alone

**A/N: IMPORTANT! I will start winter break in friday. I'm going to village, where I don't have a computer. I will only have my smartphone. I'm sorry - Update will be in early March. But I will write chapter on paper before ! When I will can use the computer I'll immadiately update this story!**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL REVIEWS!**

**Oh! I almost forgot! I have an idea for new FF (Katniss & Peeta of course)! When this story will reach like 10 chapters I will post prologue for my second FF! It will be Modern Day! I can only tell that Katniss will practising archery too! **

CHAPTER 4 – NOT ALONE

_I'm in the arena. Again. I blow up the arena. Again. All breaks into a million pieces. However, this time I manage to stand up. I turn around and see Brutus , who is holding Peeta. I notice also that this asshole has a knife. The only thing he says is,'' You're late, darling. I was the first. "_

_And after that he slits Peeta's throat. I stand frozen in place and I look at the body of my lover. I can't move from the spot. I can only look at it . Look at death of my love ._

_I hear horrible laughter. I turn my attention to Brutus and look at his mocking smile. I'm trying to run up, kill him but I can't move. I'm trapped in my own body, and he just laughs._

_I begin to scream for him to stop, but he doesn't pay attention to it._

_After a while I notice the hovercraft, who appears in the sky. It takes the body of Peeta._

" Peeta! "I wake up screaming his name. I'm all sweaty and very tired. Even a little shocked. This dream was so real. I wouldn't survive another time watching his death. I'm afraid that in this case, even Finnick couldn't help.

I notice that I was back in my cell. I lay on the cold concrete and I notice that it is very dark here. Perhaps there is still night. But something else catches my attention. In the corner is lying small, curled person. I noted that it shakes because my cell is small.

I'm starting to crawl slightly toward my guest and I say,'' Hello?''

Person turns and I see _her _ face. She freezes in place. She has a lot of bruises and shaved head. Not at all reminds me of a courageous person I met at the Quarter Quell.

This is Johanna Mason.

Now frightened, tortured by the Capitol. I think she recognizes me in the darkness ,because her eyes immediately widen at my view.

'' Katniss? "

'' Johanna? "

'' What happened to you? "She asks me.

I am very surprised by her answer, because it is her, who Capitol tortured.

And then all the memories come back to me. The main guard room cutting sharp blade my body. Blood running down on my limbs. Darkness.

I'm afraid to see what he did to me. But I have a feeling that unless I have to. I look down and see that I am in a thin, gray blouse with short sleeves and similar gray trousers. My whole hands are covered with cuts. Fortunately ,already cured . I look like a big cat scratched me. I'm a little scared. I didn't think it could look so bad.

'' I think you know, Johanna ... "

'' I see that in the end Brainless wised up. Now what? If you are _such_ clever , think of something else because if you don't ,our Mockingjay will no longer fly! "She starts yelling at me now." You couldn't stay with _me_, when careers met us? Or _trust_! WHOLE PLAN …. WHOLE FUCKING PLAN WASTED! And what do we do now? Well think of something! '' Johanna begins to sob.

Wait. Since when Johanna is crying? Now, first time I see her in such a state. I always thought that I am so weak and she was strong, fearless ... She was not afraid to say Snow , what she thinks about him in front of whole Panem! She was so brave ... And now?

_She_ starts to pay for it. He don't.

It's not fair! She was telling the truth.

Ah I forgot - Snow _don't _knows what is justice...

'' Jo, calm down, we can do it. Remember. You can always count on me. We'll get through this together. You want that ,do you? "

'' Yes ... Yes ... "for a few minutes she says nothing. I see that she have calmed down and she isn't longer crying. Already I'm going to say something when says after a moment'' Brainless… I see that you are sometimes even helpful ... _thank you_. "

Fortunately our good old Johanna has returned. When I hear it on my face appears in a wide smile. Oh _stop_. Did she just say that she thanks me?! Wow. It's rare that she used those words. I hope that somehow we will be friends. We are in this together and together we'll make it out.

I do not want her to stress because I know how much those words mean to her so I change the subject,''How long have you been here? I mean, in this cell?'' I ask with interest.

'' These assholes brought me here this morning. And you have been here before ... ?"she trails off at the end of a sentence. We both know _why_. None of us doesn't want to now move the topic of torture, the Capitol and Snow.

'' Yes. They were holding me_ here_. '' I answer her.

Then our conversation dies. None of us do not know where to start. All topics on which we speak are so difficult for us and we remain silent. I think about this day events and after about an hour I fall asleep again.

_I'm running through a dark tunnel. The air is very polluted. I suspect that I'm underground and I have water that reaches me to the ankles. I turn around and I see a bright light. Everywhere is dark and I decide to go that way. To light. The only thing I hear is my footsteps in the water and my breath. Everything else about me is quiet. Too quiet. I turn around and look behind me now that it is no longer clear. I do not know why. And then I see him._

_Peeta runs into my direction. I noticed that he was screaming something but I didn't heard him . Only my breath. I stand and look at him. He begins to cry even harder. I'm trying to approach him but a glass wall separates us. Peeta begins to show me something. He behaves very nervous ..._

_And then I feel it. The awful smell of blood and roses. Immediately I know who was behind me. He says,'' Miss Everdeen ... Turn around. Look at me. Are you afraid of me? "_

_I want to turn but I can't. Again, I'm trapped in my body and I can't do anything. I can only think and look into the eyes of Peeta , who now looks like a white wall. In total, it's even glad that I do not know exactly what's going on behind me because it must be terrible if he looks like that._

_'' I. Said. Look. At. Me. " Snow shouts._

I wake up sweating. Now, I know that I have to do something. I'm exhausted by being in the Capitol and couldn't do anything. I will say to Snow that I agree to call for cease-fire. He will be happy about it. But I have another plans. On live I will say that I'm with rebels. If Capitol would kill me, rebels would be more annoyed.

They can't kill _me_.

I will _be_ the Mockingjay.

**If you like it - maybe REVIEW? **

**I'm very happy about every review! It help me to update earlier! **

**Oh - Remember I'm from POLAND and I make mistakes. If you see them, please tell me - I'll correct it!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Hope

**A/N: Hey! As promised, I am adding a new chapter! Also, at the holidays I wrote a few chapters for my second story!Probably this month I will start to post them to this page! Thank you for all your reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

CHAPTER 5 - HOPE

I'm waiting until they will let me come to the scene. I'm wearing a purple dress reaching to the knees with long sleeves and black high heels. People couldn't see bruises on my legs, therefore I also have black tights. My hair is traditionally in braid. I have a little makeup. The only thing that stands out is the purple lipstick. I think Snow wants to show that I am now living corpse. Although now isn't the time for jokes, that don't bother me. In a moment I'll talk to Caesar about cease- fire.

President Snow is the very glad ,when a week ago I told him about it. I'm risking a lot. Lives of my family and Peeta. But I know that I can't betray the rebels. It was one of the hardest decisions of my life.

Johanna after my statement is in better shape. We become friends, because we have the same cell. I'm a little bit sorry for her. Snow killed her entire family, because she didn't want to sell herself to the people of the Capitol. I'm angry. Very angry. It all has to end! I don't want to Prim in the future, worried that her name will be induced on the reaping.

The interview will be live ,so this is a good moment to say what I really think. Rebellion must prevail and down the Capitol.

'' And now the long-awaited star of the evening - Katniss Everdeen! "Squeaks Caesar from the scene.

Slowly I walk across the stage. People are starting to cheer. I send them a shy smile. They don't even realize that this is the calm before the storm. "Hello Caesar." I greet him and sit in my place.

'' Hello, Katniss! How are you? Already some time has passed since our last meeting. I think that all audience is very happy with your return! " He says with enthusiastic tone.

'' I'm fine and I'm very happy to see you again. " I wave to the crowd and I can hear that some people start cheering my name. So far, I have to make a good impression.

'' Katniss, tell us - how are you feel about this situation..with Peeta? " He asks me.

Oh I see that they return very soon to the star-crossed lovers from District 12 .Time for a teenager in love .. "I miss Peeta. I can't forgive that let us separated, "a moment to smell, but still I add," Well, at least he is safe ... " I answer his question.

I can see how Caesar is already slightly alarmed. I think he finally realized ,that I didn't come here to talk about teenagers in love but to talk about serious matters.

'' You know that Peeta is a rebel. Recently there have been several propos with his participation, in which he offended the Capitol. "For a moment he stops talking to the information sink in ," What do you think about it? "He asks me.

Indeed, this is true about those propos. Snow showed them to me to prove that Peeta was a rebel before the arena. I of course don't believe this. He went to the 12 district and talked about our friends who have died. He came to my house and talked about how he misses me. However, I know that was not the answer what Caesar expected. I have to steer a bit to finally went to the point. Slowly I start to get nervous. My fingers are shaking slightly.

'' Caesar, this are his decisions. I have nothing to say.''

He probably finally understands that I no longer going to wait, so he starts, "War is very bad. But there is one way to avoid death the thousands of people and great destruction ... "He stops himself.

_Say it._

_Please, ask me about cease-fire._

'' Katniss, what do you think about cease-fire? " he asks.

_YES_! I was already sick of these stupid questions at the beginning. '' It's a very good thing. Indeed, can save a lot of people, but ... "I hesistate. I want to Caesar picked my topic and others more focused on this, because what I will say will be really important.

'' But, " he asks curiously, though I can see in his eyes that he guessed what is going to happen.

'' But not in this case. "

Everyone in the hall hold their breath and expect to continue. I felt like everyone could hear the pounding of my heart.

'' You know what Snow! Now all Panem will hear what I really think of you! You can threaten me ,that you will kill my family, you can torture me but I will not break! I want everyone to know that from now on I'm with the rebels! This has to stop! It's sick that every year for the entertainment of 23 young children died. You can spread fear, but do not do anything when we have hope! We will fight! To the last drop of blood ,to liberate Panem! You destroyed District 12! You killed innocent people! But this time ... " I stop for a moment to catch my breath. I want everyone to hear exactly what I'm going to say '' If we burn, you burn with us! " I shout.

The audience is quiet. All blood drained from Caesar face. He is scared and he doesn't know what to do. I see u running up to the stage, group of Peacekeepers. They grab me by the hand and one of them hits me in the head. My blood spills on the scene. The last time I look at the audience. They are terrified of what is happening and they are frozen in place.

Peacekeeper again hits me with a stick, but this time in the stomach. I scream in pain. I have no strength to go so they pull me. Behind the scenes ,all people look at me like I was a freak. I didn't even notice when I find myself back in room of my '' favorite " Peacekeeper. Until now, the wounds of the blade aren't fully healed.

They pin me to a metal chair. After a moment to the room ,enters HeadPeacekeeper and immediately transfixing me shock. He says with a smirk, "So what? Was it worth it? "

I nod in response and he slaps me.

Then every day I go to this room and I have the same tortures . Now, I'm used to the pain, so I just look at walls. I don't speak ,for what they often punish me. Johanna unfortunately also suffered heavily, but claimed that in the end I showed those assholes that I'm not so easily overcome.

But today is a little different. Peacekeepers don't come for me. I'm just sitting in a cell. This is weird. From what they said it indicated that it is still not settled accounts with me.

After several hours, the door opens. At once I start to tremble at the sight of them.

One of them comes up to me. After a moment, he takes off his helmet.

What the hell? After all, they should not ...

And then at the hallway I hear shots. He says to me, "Katniss, my name is Boggs and I am the leader of the rescue team. We are from District 13 and we came to free you. " I nod and wake up Johanna, who had previously fallen asleep.

This time it comes to us another rebel. Also removes the helmet. I almost faint at the sight of him. He changed. But blond, curly hair and blue eyes are the same like always. Peeta. He came after me.

'' Katniss, what have they done to you ... " he trails off.

'' It's not your fault. Do not worry. " I assure him.

Bullets continue flying in the air. One of those real Peacekeepers enter to the cell and shoots. I think some of our are wounded. After a while he targets to Peeta. I can't allow him to kill Peeta. I push in front of him. The gun fired. After a moment, this guard is killed by another rebel . But when I turn around, I see that Peeta is frozen in place and he looks at me. All the blood drained from his face. However, after a while I notice that he is looking at my chest.

I look down and see that my blouse at the top is soaked with blood. _My_ blood. I fall but fortunately he catches me. I feel more and more dizzy ... Everything starts to spin ...

In the distance I hear Peeta's voice, "Katniss, don't leave me ... Stay with me. I beg you. "

I want to answer him, but then everything goes black.

**Maybe review? :)**


	6. Chapter 6 Saving her life

**A/N: Hello! I'm very happy that someone reads my story! Thank you for all reviews! Today I post chapter with Peeta's POV! I start to translate from Polish to English my second story... You can expect that I post first chapter of it soon! I hope that you will like another POV in this story :)**

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 6 – Saving her life

_Peeta POV – special!_

''Katniss! Wake up! Please, don't leave me! Katniss!" I shout. My voice is full of sorrow and desperation. I can't _let_ her go. I love her. She is my _whole_ life. I don't have family anymore…

I see that we successfully get rid of Peacekeepers. We have to hurry, because Snow people can send another group of them. I lift Katniss and I walk with her on my arms to hovercraft. Her gunshot wound is serious. I want to scream! I want to kill President Snow! This is his fault! Only his!

I reach hovercraft and I deliver her to the nurse, who came with us. She immediately lays Katniss on floor and opens first aid kit. She plugs her into the IV and rips her blouse with knife. I have to turn , because her wound is horrible. She lost much blood. I feel sick. I think my worst feeling is that, I _can't_ help her. I can only look at her. _Dying._

Later, nurse tells me that Katniss will live. She wrapped by bandage her shoulder, and when we will arrive to District 13 , doctors will do surgery. Bullet is in her shoulder and they have to remove it.

I sit beside her , whole trip. Gale also checks her every now and then. We don't need to speak. We understand each other in this situation _perfectly_. He know what I feel, because he feels it too. I come to terms with her choice. She knows me only year. I don't blame her for her decision , that she chose him. I hope that someday we will be friends and she will be happy with Gale.

When she told me that she was lying in first games, I was heartbroken. But now, I'm happy that she trusts me. Not all stories have happy ending. Finnick will be very happy, when he will see Annie. She was captured too, and he was like wreck. I knew what he felt , because when I saw her bruises in interview ( make-up can't cover everything) I was feeling like him. When we found out about rescue mission, we regained hope.

"We will arrive to District 13 in 5 minutes. Full readiness mandatory. Fasten your sit belts." Echoed the message.

All soldiers ( with me) take their places and prepare to landing. Earlier we were notified that, the first on the hovercraft, the doctors will come and take Katniss to the hospital. She is the Mockingjay. Coin can't risk_ losing_ life of the symbol of Rebellion. In District 13 they also have high technology… I hope that they will save her life.

I feel when, we land in a hangar . The doors immediately opens and group of doctors with bed on wheels enter the hovercraft. They place Katniss on it and one of them, shouts something to the rest. I think that he's talking about medicine for her. They quickly go into the corridor, and I can't see her anymore. I want to follow them, but Gale grabs my arm.

''Coin want us in command in 3 minutes." He tells me and goes away.

Now, I'm angry. I should stay with Katniss but someone wants to talk with me. _Talk_. As if anyone else couldn't talk to her about rescue mission.

I quickly head to the command. When I enter the room, I notice that only present people are me, Coin, Gale, Boggs and Haymitch.

''We were informed about situation. Our Mockingjay for the time being won't help us. Revolution continues and we have to do few propos. I think-" I immediately cut her off.

"What the hell?! Katniss was shot and you-" This time Haymitch interjects.

"Boy. Calm down. We won't help –"

''Haymitch! She is like daughter to you! You should understand me and what I feel now! " I shout because I can't listen to this nonsense. I think, that I'm red of anger. How can they talk like this?!

I turn to face Coin and I say ( this time with calmer voice) ,"I won't do any propos. Katniss needs me. You don't have feelings. How you can think about propos in this time?"

I turn on my heel and run out of the command. I go to the hospital. I notice that, nurse is standing next to entrance. I open my mouth to speak but she is first, " Room 34, surgery went well. Now she is sleeping. " I smile at her and I head down the corridor. I find her room.

She is sleeping, like the nurse said. The monitor displays hers parameters. I think she's alright. She probably needs to wake up from anesthesia. Her shoulder is wrapped by bandage. Clock shows 15:10. We arrived to District 13 at 13:30. Wow, I didn't think that my speech in command and walking in the corridors of Thirteen took me that long. I sit next to her on the chair. She looks so _peaceful_ in her sleep. I squeeze her hand.

I think I fell asleep, because someone clearing throat behind me wakes me up. I turn and see it's Haymitch. He nods at me. Maybe, I misjudged him.

Now, clocks shows 20:44. She will probably wake up soon I think. Earlier I was exhausted after rescue mission. Now , I notice that her bruises start to fade. She isn't dehydrated too. They stitched her brow . Haymitch left me with her alone. I thank him for that later. I decide to speak to her. Maybe she won't hear me but I haven't seen her so long.

''Katniss, please don't leave me again. I missed you so much. You're so brave. I'm sorry ,that you have to wait so long for rescue mission. Coin, President of District 13 was saying at the beginning ,that it isn't necessary , but after your last interview we finally convinced her. Maybe, if I would insisted more, you wouldn't be tortured and shot. I hope that you will forgive me this. I love you ,Katniss. I will protect you and I will bear all the consequences for it. Even death. My life doesn't exist without you. " I take a deep breath and continue , "Because I love you."

When I finish last sentence, her eyes flutter open.

**If you like this chapter - Review? **


End file.
